A gas turbine engine typically includes a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor. Gas turbine engines installed on aircraft can include a fan section driven by the turbine section to provide thrust. Ground-based industrial gas turbine engines typically drive a generator through a shaft.
The turbine section includes turbine vanes that orient the gas flow in an axial direction. The vanes can be provided in an annular vane pack that is installed in the engine. The vane pack can be secured to an outer static engine structure such that aerodynamic loads on the vanes transfer to the static engine structure.